Always Watches No Eyes
by Fanfiction108
Summary: "I won the game. I collected all eight pages. I survived and hid away from it. Its been years now since that... thing made my life hell. I shouldn't have won. I would have been better off dead from the start." OCxBlake. JaunexPyr


**Not much to say here. Feel like this is going to be an interesting one to do. I'll post more later but for now I feel like this is enough for the set up of the story.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

It was a dark, almost pitch black night in the Emerald Forest. The moon was shown much greater and bigger than usual, illuminating the entire woodlands with a smidge of reflecting light. It casted it's own borrowed energy form the sun to shine across the dark side of the planet in the most beautiful way. Just beyond it, there were some stars in the night sky, billions of light years away, yet just enough to be seen on earth. Absolutely spectacular sight, as if they were children following and siding right next to its big daddy moon, scattered across the horizon. In the trees, the creatures scurried to their respective homes, ready to end the day in a deep slumber only to wake up hours later to start the day all over again. The wind rustled as not a sound could be heard throughout it all. It was a marvelous sight, one that would be viewed to enjoy the scenery to its utmost contempt.

Somewhere in the middle of the forest, branches were snapped and thuds could be heard. The squirrels' heads snapped up from their cuddled state inside their wooden homes and their ears perked up to listen in on the outside world. They smelled something in the air. Something afoul. They recognized the scent and immediately and buried their heads further in their natural cocoons. Outside of their trees, even the most fearsome of predators were put off by the scent and feeling in the air. Not too far, a pack of Beowolves sniffed the atmosphere. The Alpha of the group perked his ears up as well, enhancing its perception of the world around it. It realized that something was in the woods with them. Something even more sinister than the pack. Its eyes widened and it turned its head towards the pale, shining moon to howl. It's pack brothers all turned their attention towards the Alpha and didn't need to question him as they too sensed the darkness further within the trees. They immediately scurried past the Alpha and into their den, leaving the Alpha staring into the darkness that covered around the den before heading into its home, intent on hiding for the night.

On the other side, two Ursas were drinking near a river with their offspring until they felt it as well. The small baby Ursa didn't notice as it was too busy drinking, but the more experienced two did. They didn't know what they were feeling as they knew a presence was with them in the woodlands. All they knew was that there was something much, _much_ more powerful and _much_ more… scarier? Is that what they felt? Being animals and the most top feared creatures in its homeland, they knew next to nothing about the feeling of fear. They spent most of their time hunting and roaming the lands, the only things they knew how to do and they loved it. This, however, was something their primitive minds could not comprehend. This new feeling was the opposite of what they did.

They didn't like it one bit.

As the Ursas crawled on all fours towards the safe haven of their cave, somewhere deep within the forest, a figure could be seen traversing the ground floor. It sprinted across the grass as it ducked and dodged its way around the trees, branches, and twigs in its path. It came to a stop in a small clearing and stopped to catch its breath, heaving and panting like there was no tomorrow. Upon closer inspection, it was actually just a man. He looked to be a young man, no older than sixteen or seventeen. He had on blue denim jeans with black running shoes. His pants were torn from the dragging that the sharp branches made as he wore a black muscle shirt. His hair was black and his eyes were chocolate brown. Overall, there was nothing special about this kid. In fact, he even thought of himself as plain. Currently he was kneeling over, grasping his knees to keep himself up as he was gasping for air. Anything he could do to fill his lungs up with oxygen and slow his heartbeat.

He didn't need this. He didn't want any of this. Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't it leave him alone? What was so special about him? It had just started off as any other day for him. Any other fucked up day in his life. Stare at the ground. All he had to do was stare at the ground.

Stare. At. The. Ground.

That was his number one rule and he blew it. He never got serious and never took risks. That was how he survived. That was how he lived. If he so much as took a peek, he was dead. End of story. There were no second chances in real life and he understood that at a very young age. All he had to do was to not look and he blew it.

He fucking blew it.

He had gotten surprised, not curious. Curiosity killed the cat and he lived his life by that saying. No, this time, _it_ had gotten the jump on him. _It_ had made him look indirectly. Only indirectly._ It _could never force him to look, but that didn't matter. He got caught anyway. As soon as those… things started growing out of _its_ back, he had hightailed it out of there as quick as he could. He ran and ran for so long, his legs were aching and his chest felt as if it was on fire. He didn't know how long it had been since he had made the mistake. A day or two? It didn't matter. It didn't matter if he was tired as hell. It didn't matter that he was sore all over form the nonstop sprinting. It _wouldn't_ matter if he stopped for even a second. If he did, he wouldn't see another day.

He wiped the sweat off his brow and was about to break into another run when he made the _same god damn mistake!_ Looking back on it, he would notice that the _thing_ had set itself up in his line of sight, like a trap. As soon as he took a glance, his face was distorted in a wave of pure horror and terror. There _it_ was. Standing a massive ten feet and hiding behind one of the trees just enough for half of its body to be seen, _it_ wore dark shoes and black working pants fit for a professional business man. It had a suit to match and a white undershirt that both reached down to _its_ wrists, fixed with a deep red tie that could still be seen in the darkness. One would mistake _it_ as a lawyer or some form of high class man, despite _its_ height and lanky, long arms that stretched past _its_ waist.

Except it was no man.

What separated _it_ from men was the face, or lack thereof. In fact, it had no facial features at all. In its place was just a blank, pale form. No eyes, no ears, no mouth, no nose, no hair, nothing. It had nothing! Its skin tone was pure white, white as snow and it seemed to spread to the rest of its body as its arms were white as well. _It_ just 'stared' back at the man with its indentions where the eyes _should_ be.

The man's mouth was wide as he felt the chill of fear run through the whole course of his body. It traveled from his shoulders to his spine and down to his lower half of his waist. His legs gave out as he landed on his rear, too scared, too afraid of whatever the thing was to even register the fact that he was crawling backwards without even realizing it. He couldn't feel the cold, crunchiness of the grass as he crab walked away from the being, still staring wide-eyed at _it._ His conscious couldn't even register the fact that he was so filled with terror that his subconscious mind was making, _forcing_ his body to move on its own. It was as if his body had a mind of its own, trying desperately to get away from the thing without the man's say so. He was still staring at the figure and could feel the effects of _its_ powers. He could feel a headache coming on and blood start to seep out of his nose, but he couldn't look away. He could feel and see his vision start to blur as he started to feel lightheaded, but he couldn't look away. To top it off, it felt as if someone was squishing his head like a grape and crushing his skull, but he could do nothing about it. The pain was nowhere, but inside of his head. He tried to run, but his body wouldn't listen to him!

_'Look away. Look away god damn it and run!'_

After a miracle happened and a whole lot of willpower, he finally got up from his stunned, coma-like state and ran. He didn't care where his feet were taking him and didn't even know he was running until later on, but he was thankful anyway. He just ran. Ran as fast as he could away from _it._ He didn't look back. He didn't plan on making a third mistake.

_It_ just 'stared' with its hollow eyes and then, just like that, disappeared, seemingly fading out of existence.

* * *

Here he was. He had made it out. It had been what he guessed was an hour after confronting the thing and he hadn't seen it since. He knew better though. He knew to not let his guard down.

He looked at the engraving above the gate.

_Beacon Academy_

He made his way to the front of the gate and crashed into the side of it, his hands grasping onto the metal bars. He tried with all his might to open the gate, but they wouldn't budge an inch. _'Locked! No!'_ he tried to stand up and force his way in or maybe jump over, but he could feel his legs giving out._ 'No! Not now. Please!'_ Too late. He crashed once again on his butt and slid down with his back against the gate and his head hanging as if he were dead. He couldn't go anymore. That was it. His adrenaline was the only thing that kept him going and he had used it all up by now. How long had he been running? Two days now? Didn't matter. He couldn't move, let alone stand up. He was just too tired. Tired of running, tired of hiding, tired of life, if that's what you could call it. He was just so tired.

He felt a presence materialize in front of him and he used the last ounce of his strength to look up. There _it_ was. Looking down on him as if he was his prey.

The sad part was he believed he was.

So this was it.

After years of dodging, this was his end.

He felt tears sting his eyes as he let out his small sobs. He cried right there in front of that being, about to meet his fate and he didn't care. He let his emotions out as his tears streaked his face and down his cheeks. He didn't care. He was so tired, so sleepy. As _it_ grew its extra limb out of _its_ back, he could feel his vision blur and the headache come on once again. He didn't bother to wipe the blood coming out of his nose this time. He didn't bother to struggle as he felt the tentacles wrap around his body.

His last thought was that finally, the nightmare had ended.

.

.

.

_Goodbye world._

_Hello darkness._

* * *

**Yes. Its who you all think it is.**

**As always, please fave, follow, or review, it really means a lot to me. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave it in the reviews or PM me.**

**Goodnight guys.**


End file.
